mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Camelion Wolf
is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption all parts and in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. Info Camelion appears to be a bounty hunter and one of most feared man of the West. He can be found in various locations such as Silver Town, Desert Fort, Chuparosa, Casa Madrugada, and Gold Town. He appears to know John Marston from somewhere as he often makes statements suggesting as much. He also seems to be some sorta writer, often mentioning books between rounds of poker, during fist fights, and before the Battle Royale duel. He also transforms into a werewolf at midnight in Tall Trees. Interactions ''Revolver'' Camelion can be found walking around the streets of Gold Town before the events of the Battle Royale, starting after the mission "Silver's Night Town". He can be talked to and is very confident about his success in the Battle Royale. Wolf is scheduled to face Jack Marston just before Mr. Kelley. Camelion and Jack duel in the competition. Despite his feardnes, he was killed by Jack during the duel. Showdown Mode The Handkerchief unlocks Wolf for Showdown Mode, as well as his journal page. His weapon is an Mauser Pistol. When selected as the second player he dosen't have facial hair. ''Redemption'' Camelion will often challenge Marston to a duel in various locations. He plays Poker at various locations in Texas, Mexico, and at the High Stakes Poker table in Gold Town. He is also never seen at night, possibly as he becomes werewolf in Tall Trees. ''Undead Nightmare'' In Undead Nightmare, Camelion can be found defending the town of Desert Fort where he is on the roof of one of the buildings. If Desert Fort is saved and Camelion survives, he will stand around the bed in one of the rooms with Iron Shelton. Quotes In the Rap Battle Verse 1 This isn't Gettysburg, punk. I'd suggest retreating. For I invented rap music when my heart started beating. Camelion Wolf doesn't battle, he just allows you 2 lose. My raps will blow your mind like a verbal Adam Bell. Verse 2 I am Camelion Wolf! I've spread more blood & gore than 40 score on your puny Civil Wars, bitch! I split the Union with a roundhouse kick! I wear a black beard on the beard that I grow on my dick! I attack sharks while I smell 'em bleed. I don't go swimming, water just wants to bee around me. My fists make the speed of light wish it was faster. You may have freed the slaves, but Camelion's everyone's master! Journal Entry Camelion swears he did not do anything that night, but Milord, the bartender, remembers it differently. It seems that the guy was very angry and kill a leader of a gang of criminals, getting bounty money. I do not know if it's true, but for some strange reason he is never seen anywere at night, some folks say he's a werewolf. I can also say when someone wants to prove himself, there's no way to make him resist. Trivia *He slightly resembles Chuck Norris by his acting and fearnes. *He is one of rare characters that wear a blue bandana type necktie. *He is one of the most hostile random citizens. *Sometimes when player gets bounty over 1,000$ or more, he might be one of the bounty hunters that will come to kill you. *However, considering how he is a bounty hunter, Wolf may be talking about killing a wanted man or otherwise criminal. *He is not seen as werewolf by the player, but some people say dat they spot a werewolf in Tall Trees. *There is also a pre-release image of his Werewolf version. *He is the only character to mention his name when invited to a duel. *He's rapping opponent was president Lucas Borlinghathen and his background was Hay stack and Cloudy Sky. Gallery Watch_out!.jpg|Camelion is watched by folks. Werewolf.jpg|Camelion's Werewolf version. Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters Category:RDR Category:Multiplayer Chracters Category:! Category:Austrians Category:Power Level over 9000!!!!